Six Minutes
by Wholocked Merlin
Summary: The Doctor is teleported away to a distant Island by Ashilder he isn't fascinated by where he is; first he needs to accept that Clara is gone. No slash. Set after the events of Face the Raven. Whouffaldi fans can read it how they wish, I don't ship them.


**I am not a happy whovian - I cried for three hours for Clara Oswald.**

 **I do not own Doctor Who, Clara wouldn't be dead.**

Even in death Clara was beautiful, the Doctor's green eyes scanned her body for signs of life but she had died before she had even hit the ground. He looked down at the floor beneath his feet, his mind was telling him to run to her and cradle her in his arms but his hearts were too broken to even look on. He turned sharply on his heels opening the wooden door to Ashilder's house; he shut the door then turned around. Clara's friend Rigsy looked on at the man with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry Doctor, I truly am." The girl's voice said sadly, she walked towards the teleport controller pulling up a button then walking back down to the Doctor.

The Doctor shot one last look of grief to Rigsy before backing towards the door holding out his arms, "What Clara said, about not taking revenge. Do you know why she said that?" It was a rhetorical question of course, the time lord knew the mind of his greatest friend; he didn't need Ashilder's opinion, the woman just needed to know that she had been in the wrong all along.

"She was saving you." Ashilder said looking at the wooden floor.

"I was lost a long time ago, she was saving you." The Doctor spat, "I'll do my best..." He said looking away from her, "but I strongly advise that you stay out of my way!" He exclaimed with such anger, "You'll find it's a very small universe when I'm angry with you!" He barked, Ashilder backed off in fear that he might lash out but he wasn't going to break Clara's order or she would haunt his ass.

Slowly white light surrounded the Doctor and he disappeared, he landed with a bump on brick flooring. He lay down in his head on the stone ground and curled his legs into his chest, he remembered Clara; the good, the bad, the fantastic times that they had been though. He remembered her banter, her smile, her perfect hair and her fashion choices, the things he had never noticed when she was alive; a tear dripped down his cheek onto the floor, "I have to be brave." He muttered, he sat up leaning back into the wall, "For Clara, but she had her five minutes for Danny Pink, I can have my five minutes for her." He moaned quietly.

"Clara, I'm so sorry." He started, "I promised to protect you, to look after you but I failed and you're gone now." Tears dripped down his cheeks, "I will never forget you! How much you grew up, how much you lost but how much you survived-" He cut himself off, he stood up and held his stomach, "Where are you?" He screamed, "You and I were meant to travel forever, you promised!" He wailed, "I'm alone now! And you were right; I'm not good at it!" He fell to his knees, "The universe has taken everything from me!" He shouted, "Haven't I suffered enough, what can the universe throw at me now?" He sobbed.

He cradled his face in the palms of his hand, "I love you Clara Oswald." He muttered into his chest, "And I'll miss you forever." He looked straight ahead, he closed his eyes and saw her dying in his mind; he shook his head from side to side

The scream she had realised had torn through the Doctor, it had been a scream full of agony and pain; he wished she had died without having to feel all of that pain! She had been so brave and the universe took her away in the most horrible away, the most shocking way - she was the last person in the solar system who ever deserved that demise. The Doctor wished he could have died for her, she had died one million times for him, wasn't a million times enough! No the universe had to kill her, a million and one times to feel satisfied.

The Doctor cried alone for six minutes, then he vowed for the rest of his life he would grief everyday for Clara Oswald in six minute bursts.

In one thousand years he would have cried for almost three thousand, six hundred and fifty hours for Clara Oswald; for the Doctor – **_that still wouldn't be enough._**


End file.
